


the wolf-kissed (part 2)

by lxthdxn



Series: poetries of valhalla [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla, Bad Poetry, F/M, I actually had fun writing this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, OOC warning, Poetry, like my feels, might still be ooc, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxthdxn/pseuds/lxthdxn
Summary: little did you know, the wolf-kissed had his eyes on you
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed) & Reader, Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Eivor/Reader
Series: poetries of valhalla [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	the wolf-kissed (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> part 2!! please enjoy ;)

_the wolf-kissed had returned with riches  
pride washed over the rugged features  
of this warrior so strong, so vicious,  
that swiftly melt upon seeing the jarl's wife; it was suspicious._

_the longhouse was the obvious destination;  
nay, they passed much deeper into the trees.  
his stomach churned with so foreign of a sensation  
when his blues met the hut of the gentle breeze._

_**the wolf-kissed knew something was wrong.** _

_tiny young sobs reached his ears;  
as he drew nearer, people steer clear─  
leaving the wolf-kissed alone in this home of yours,  
leaving him alone behind your doors._

_the hand on his arm was forlorn; sad,  
understood even in the absence of her words  
his blues falls on the still white; a tad  
too weird, leaving him silent as dead lords._

_**the wolf-kissed knew something was wrong.** _

_"they found her on the outskirts," she said,  
"red staining the soil beneath her."  
"it was swift; her breath had left as she bled,"  
"bare and defenseless as she were."_

. 

. 

. 

one winter ago, you fled─  
gone to the arms of the allfather  
for a moment, the shire was dead  
along with your soul; silence filled its corners.

one winter ago, you were cold─  
warm breath absent from your lips  
so were your smile; no one could've foretold  
the lonely demise to be your last trip.

who would've thought they'd be the one  
to send you alight in the so tall of the fire,  
somber light in the dark; when it was done,  
the champion remained with his ire.

_**little did you know, the wolf-kissed had his eyes on you.** _

those blues, albeit vague, adored the beauty  
in the form of a mere lady so bright,  
one of so few who can lift the gloomy  
moods and place her mirth like the light  
in small spaces of green and yellow leaves.

even as he stood tall with his jarl; his brother,  
the gods would lead his gaze on you.  
ah, sad that you would never believe  
he had always kept a piece of his heart for you.

_**little did you know, the wolf-kissed had his eyes on you.** _

the fierce warrior, the ravens' drengr,  
feared by foes, adored by many,  
wanted to be seen by one he so desire;  
the mere lady of wonder and jolly 

alas, he knew where his duties lie  
the souls he held in his palms  
the trust and burden he couldn't deny  
alas, his shoulders were the heaviest on the nine realms─ 

so _you would never want him_ , he thought.  
how was he supposed to know that  
you, whose endearing self he sought,  
were chosen first to leave the hut? 

_**little did you know, the wolf-kissed had his eyes on you─** _

as your body dissipated into ashes,  
black, grey, remained yet wafting in  
the cold of that winter; it changes  
the calm in his eyes to fire deep within. 

rage and thirst for revenge toppled his sanity  
broken and bloodied be damned  
oh, do spare the wolf-kissed some pity─  
─for he had lost you and your gentle hands. 

_**oh, little did you know, the wolf-kissed had his eyes on you─** _

he was too late, and so were you;  
your stones were still and rigid before him.  
ah, sad that the champion and the true  
could only mourn and sung you a hymn; 

_**odin, keep her safe and return her home─  
─for she was now so far beyond my reach.** _


End file.
